


Comfort Item

by snoozingsnuffles



Series: 30 Day Multi-fandom Hurt/Comfort Challenge - November 2019 [8]
Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: 30 Day Hurt/Comfort Challenge, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 13:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21357055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snoozingsnuffles/pseuds/snoozingsnuffles
Summary: Yuki's guitar is broken.
Relationships: Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka
Series: 30 Day Multi-fandom Hurt/Comfort Challenge - November 2019 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533236
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Comfort Item

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written for this fandom before, and I've only watched the anime so I'm not as familiar with the characters as i could be. I hope this is ok!

Seeing Mafuyu so stressed out put Ritsuka on edge.

Mafuyu was always calm, sometimes even when he wasn’t. His expressions were always muted, so to see him so open was a strange sight to Ritsuka.

They had been at school when it had happened. They were walking to class, the hallways jammed with students returning to their classrooms after lunch. It was a hot, summers day and as many people were out enjoying the sunshine as possible. Mafuyu and Ritsuka had been so wrapped up in each other that they didn’t notice the gaggle of students behind them. One tripped and fell straight into Mafuyu’s back, or more accurately, his guitar case, and sent him tumbling down the remaining stairs. Mafuyu was relatively unharmed, but his guitar hadn’t been so lucky.

The neck had snapped in half, and Mafuyu had completely panicked. For a moment, Ritsuka thought his reaction was unwarranted – it was easily repairable after all. But Mafuyu didn’t know that. And it had been Yuki’s guitar.

“They can fix it.” Ritsuka reassured his boyfriend for what seemed like the twentieth time in an hour. “You won’t even know it was broken.”

Mafuyu just stared ahead. His eyes were still red and looked sore from the amount of times he had wiped away tears with his sleeves. “I broke Yuki’s guitar.” He said. “I can’t believe I did that.”

“Accidents happen.” Ritsuka laid a hand over Mafuyu’s trembling one. “It wasn’t your fault.”

But he knew Mafuyu wouldn’t be satisfied until the instrument was back in his arms, but it was likely that he would never forgive himself.

He didn’t even want to move away from the repair shop. Currently, the pair was sat side-by-side on a hard and slightly damp bench opposite the store with an almost perfect view inside. Mafuyu’s eyes hadn’t left the tinted windows since they had been sat there.

Ritsuka knew the staff in the store quite well. It was a store he frequented often and he often engaged in conversation with the staff about music, their bands and other such topics. When the man behind the desk had seen just how destressed Mafuyu was by the whole situation, he even offered them a discount.

The autumn chill was getting stronger as the afternoon progressed into evening. Ritsuka desperately wanted to duck into the coffee shop behind them and grab a warm drink, but he knew Mafuyu wouldn’t want to move, and Ritsuka didn’t want to leave him alone while he was so distressed. Instead, he stayed put, even though last night’s rain had soaked through his trousers and he was starting to shiver. If Marfuyu was bothered by the cold, he didn’t show it, his mind was too focused on his precious guitar. He probably hadn’t even noticed it.

Ritsuka shifted closer to the other boy next to him, pressing his shoulder into his. “It’ll be ok.” He said, sincerely. Mafuyu didn’t turn to face him, even though their faces were mere inches away, but his mouth pressed into a thinner line as he attempted to hold himself together.

After a little while, when Ritsuka’s attention had turned to watching a couple of pigeons chasing each other across the street, he felt the weight of Mafuyu’s head on his shoulder. His sigh tickled his neck.

Ritsuka glanced down at his boyfriend. Mafuyu had finally seemed to relax somewhat and was leant boneless into his side. His eyes had fluttered closed, but Ritsuka could tell he was still awake; he would never fall asleep without his guitar close by. The dark-haired boy smiled fondly and placed a kiss into Mafuyu’s hair. “I’m sure they’ll be finished with it soon, then we can go home.”

“I just hope it’s still the same.” Mafuyu mumbled.

“It will be.” Ritsuka assured him.

Mafuyu sighed again, heavier this time. “Ok.” He said. He sat up straighter and turned to Ritsuka. “Do you want to get coffee while we wait?”

Ritsuka didn’t need telling twice.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is very much appreciated


End file.
